legend_risingempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Attendants
Behind every great lord are his trustworthy attendants. A good attendant can greatly benefit your army. The following guide will give a brief introduction about them. 'How to recruit an attendant?' To recruit an attendant, you need to collect a series of attendant tokens, including【Personal Stamp】,【Clan Emblem】,【Hero’s Sword】,【Attendant Invitation】etc. These items can be obtained from raiding Bandit Camps. The higher level the Bandit Camp is, the better the tokens you can obtain. Attendants of higher rarity require tokens of high rarity, therefore if you are not strong enough to raid high-level Bandit Camps, you might consider first raiding low-level Bandit Camps and recruiting low rarity attendants. Tokens of higher rarity can also be obtained through 【Token Fusion】. The type of the token obtained is dependent on the ingredients, the more a certain type of token is used in the fusion, the higher the chance you will obtain a token of that same type. Another function is 【Token Substitution】. By spending two tokens, you can receive a token different from the one or two types used as ingredients. This allows us to exchange abundant tokens into other types of token we need. On the other hand, 【Mysterious Clan Map】can also be used to obtain tokens. After collecting enough tokens, you can recruit an attendant through Summon. Recruiting an attendant is only the start, as the next step is how to train your attendant. 'Attendant Basic Attributes' The【EXP】bar indicates the level of the attendant, which can be increased through participating in battles or using 【EXP Potion】. The higher the level of the attendant, the higher his attributes. The four attributes includes【Bravery】、【Endurance】、【Agility】、【Engineering】 【Bravery】——Increases the ATK of the army that the attendant belongs to. 【Endurance】——Increases the HP of the army that the attendant belongs to. 【Agility】——Increases the March Speed of the army that the attendant belongs to. 【Engineering】——Increases the damage of the army that the attendant belongs to in siege. When defending the castle, increases the Durability of defensive buildings. The starting attributes of an attendant differ by random. Taking the attendant in the picture below as an example, after refining, the starting attribute for Bravery is increased from 39 to 50, as a result, the current value for Bravery will also receive an 11-point increase. Therefore, a higher starting value means a stronger attendant. Players can refine the starting attributes of an attendant by using 【Baptism Water】. 'Attendant Talent' Every attendant has their talent, which is very useful in battles. For example, the talent of Heidi Trane is “Heavenly Eagle”, which increases the ATK of all our archers in battle, greatly increasing the power of the army. We will cover the different talents in a later guide, for now, let’s first learn how to upgrade talents. The upgrading of a talent is related to the attendant’s star level. Having a higher star level results in a higher bonus from the talent. Star levels can be increased by using tokens, which we have mentioned on how to obtain a bit earlier in this guide. 'Attendant Skill' Attendant skills are divided into “Active” and “Passive” skills. Active skills need to be manually activated in battle, meaning players can choose when to activate. A well-timed skill can turn the tide of the battle. 【Rain of Fire】, for example, is an active skill which deals damage based on the ATK of your ranged units to the enemy formation with the lowest HP. Using it wisely in battle will give you a huge advantage. On the other hand, passive skills will have its effect activated throughout the battle. Some simple examples include increasing ATK or HP, while there are also passive skills that are triggered when a certain condition has been made. For example 【War God Wrath】increases the ATK and Move speed of all your soldiers for a period of time when an enemy formation has been eliminated. When an attendant is summoned, they will have 1 skill slot available by default. Additional skill slots can be unlocked by using【Books of Awakening】. The maximum number of a Rare attendant’s skill slot is 4, while Epic and Legendary attendants can have up to 6 skill slots. When an attendant learns a new skill, that skill will randomly occupy an unlocked skill slot, including slots that already contain a skill. Every attendant can have one of their skill slot locked to prevent the skill in that slot from being overwritten. Ps. Skill slots of a rare attendant cannot be locked. This means when attendants are learning skills, it is possible to ensure one of the skills will remain unchanged, while all the other skills have a chance of being overwritten. For example, notice the red frame in the picture above, when we try to learn the skill “Elite – Archer” as the third skill, the skill “Thick Armor” was replaced. Therefore, you should think and plan which skills to learn and the order to learn them in, or else you might regret when an important skill was replaced. Also, regardless of the quality of the skill, attendants can only learn a skill of the same name once only. Attendants can learn skills by using 【skill books】, which can be obtained by combining 【Skill pages】. The higher the quality the skill is, the higher the quality the skill pages are required, which are divided into 【Rare】,【Epic】, and 【Legendary】 quality. Skill pages can be obtained from raiding Bandit Camps. Please note that once an attendant learns a skill, that skill cannot be transferred to another attendant. Therefore, please think twice before using a skill book of high rarity. This concludes the introduction to attendants. We will cover the various attendant skills in a later guide, so please stay tuned!